More...
Category:FNAG Animatronics Mechanics: FNAG 1 Reborn: Gipsy Koba Vision Koldo Creator Nova Rose and Valentine: They are only stopped by the Mask or Locker. Swift: His music play on his cove wind it up to keep him away. K-Trap: When he plays his FNAF 3 Bad Ending Music he is moving when active pull up the monitor Phantom Original and Phantom Prince: They only appear when the monitor is up for too long when they are here they stopped us from wearing the mask pull up the monitor. Abandoned Fazfox: He starts in Cam 12 when he moves press the reset button to stop him. Triton: If he is in the vent seal it to lock him out. Golden Gipsy: Like Golden Freddy from FNAF 2 and the ending. Darkness: he is a easter egg Pull up the monitor so he wont crash the game. Shadow Jade and Edge: don't do anything. Shadow: He is from the True Ending. Po: She is just a easter egg. FNAG 2 Reborn: Gipsy Koba Creator Nova and Half Nightmare Golden Gipsy: If they are in the office use the signal jammer. Vision Koldo Rose and Shadow Edge: If they are in the office turn off the flashlight. Salvaged Hybrid and Valentine: They will run to the office if you hear Salvaged Hybrid's Music and Valentine's laugh turn off the flashlight. Swift: If he's in the office don't do anything. BB Triton and Shadow Jade: If he's in the vent seal the vent to keep them out. Fazfox: Just rechange the power because when the power runs out he kills you. K-Trap: Like the Penguin from FNAC 2 Switch or Close cameras so he won't crash the cameras. Phantom Original Phantom Prince and Darkness: If they are in the office pull up the cameras or else Phantom Original and Prince will Jumpscare you but not kill you but they will causes blackout and Darkness will kill you if you don't pull up the monitor. Popgoes Wario XXTB and Toony: They are only hidden in the extras. Dylan: he is randomly in your office but doesn't kill you. House Night: Darkness Gipsy: If you see him don't move. Taken Koba: If you see him flash the light in his eyes. Blue Fire Vision: Press TAB if she's there. Blood Hungry Koldo: Hold Shift for entire time Springlock Swift: Same as Blood Hungry Koldo. Jack-o-Trap: If you hear his laugh Hold Ctrl for entire time. Nightmare Phantom Original: Hold Space for entire time. Shadow: Press 2 4 7 when he appears. FDG: He is from a cutscenes but if you look at the title screen too long he will jumpscare you. FNAG 3 Reborn: The Springlocks: Redbear: He will go from the right side then he will be at the window then the left side to kill you use the audio to lead him no matter where he is. Cyantrap: He will enter the ventilation system listen to the ventilation Listen for a vent noise then seal the vent to keep her out. James Smith: He makes a path way to your office if you see him on the right door close the door. Hannah Smith: She will make a B-Line to the office if you hear a running sound close the door ntil she hits the door. Vinnie Anderson: He will come from the left side if you hear a quick running sound he is in Cam 6 seal the door on Camera 6 if you hear a laughing sound seal the door in Cam 9 to keep him awa from the office. Unreals: Gipsy: Like Phantom Chica quickly close or switch cameras. Wario: Like BB Close or Switch Cameras. XXTB: He will randomly jumpscare you when closing the camera. Popgoes: He will appear when you on the cameras too long when he appears he will disable your panel. Po: She only appears when you use the panel too long and when she appears she will disable the cameras. Dylan: He is just like himself in FNAG 2 Reborn. Impairments: Prince: Keep his music box wind up. Sarah: Keep the power charge up. Shadowlocks: Shadowlock Normal: He moves around the buliding he will come from the left or right close the doors. Shadowlock Red: Like Golden Freddy Flip up the cameras when he's in the office. Shadowlock Blue: Like Wario Switch or Close the cameras. Shadowlock Orange: Like Foxy but runs from the left and right. Shadowlock Purple: Wind the Music Box. FNAG 1 Remastered: Gipsy Chica Foxy SpringBonnie and Funtime Freddy: They will come from the right door close the door if you see them. Freddy Bonnie Fredbear Bidybab and Minireena: They will come from the left door if you see them use the jammer to stop them. Lance Baby Funtime Foxy and Ennard: They will be at the front if you see them or hear them shock them. Endo Yenndo and Bonnet: They will go through the vent to the office if you hear them in the vent seal the vent. Ballora: Wind up her Music. Dismantled and Abominatronic: They will run to your office Close the on Dismantled not on Abominatronic. House Night: Golden Gipsy: He will appear on the TV turn it off with the remote control. Shadow/Light Bonnie and Fusion If they appear turn off the flashlight. Hospital Night: Nightmare Golden Gipsy: If he appear pull up the Creator Plush to get rid of him. Nightmare Shadow/Light Bonnie: If they appear turn off the flashlight.